


After Wedding Bliss

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: 5.20 coda, Character of Color, F/M, Fluff, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need to know your birth name to know I love everything about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Wedding Bliss

The first thing Hodgins did after they were released from jail was to drag Angela to a jeweler's shop to get her a ring.

"Any ring you want, Angie. Just point at it and it's yours." When he grinned at her, she could have sworn that his smile was as blinding as the light shining off the rings themselves.

"I don't need something fancy or heavy that will weigh down my hand while I draw, but thanks for the luscious offer." She kissed Hodgins on the cheek and stepped forward to the first glass case.

An hour later, they were home in Hodgins' gigantic mansion, naked and snug in his bed that was big enough to swallow the Jeffersonian whole. Angela shifted so she could rest her head on Hodgins' chest, her body curling against his, content that their spur of the moment decision in the jail was the right decision.

Suddenly, Hodgins chuckled and Angela looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. Me. This. I've been in love with you for so long and we're finally married, and we got married in a jailhouse." Hodgins chuckled again.

"Okay, so it's not the dream wedding of the century, but I enjoyed it." Angela smiled as she ran her fingers up and down Hodgins' chest. "I know you though, so if you're itching to throw the party of the century, go right ahead."

"Mmm," he said and she felt the brush of his lips against her hair. "How long have we known each other, working side by side at the Jeffersonian?"

"Years."

"I was thinking about our first go around to get married. Remember that private investigator who knew everything about us?"

"I remember. It was certainly a surprise on how in depth her intel was. She tracked down Roxie and got my birth name out of her."

"The one thing I don't know about you, even as we got married." Hodgins' fingers slipped down along the almost invisible scars by her breasts. The operations she undertook had been a birthday present from her dad after she dreamed up the name Angela Montenegro. All he'd asked was that her middle name remained Pearly Gates.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked lightly, as Hodgins' fingers trailed lower down her body.

"Nah. I don't need to know your birth name to know I love everything about you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." A brush of lips against her hair once more and Angela nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins. It's a beautiful name."

"Mhm. Are you saying that to get into my pants?"

"What? Well, maybe. It _is_ our wedding night." Angela poked Hodgins in a spot below his ribs she knew he was very ticklish in and he began to laugh right on cue. "The night's young, Mrs. Hodgins, and I'm in the mood to delight your senses."

Angela laughed as Hodgins turned them over until she was on her back and he was between her legs looking down at her. There was love in his eyes and Angela rested her hand against his face.

"I love you," she said. "Go ahead and delight me."

Hodgins lowered his head and began to do exactly that.


End file.
